


"I can be anyone..."

by matchesdownintotheglitter



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, canon sex worker, valerian and laureline - Freeform, valerian/bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchesdownintotheglitter/pseuds/matchesdownintotheglitter
Summary: What if Valerian had spent more time with Bubble? Guilt ensures on a number of levels.





	"I can be anyone..."

She was beautiful in her own right with her smooth ebony skin and big eyes, and perfectly pouty lips. There was sadness behind those eyes that didn't change as the rest of her did, sadness he recognized every time he looked in the mirror. And it didn't go away as ebony skin became slightly sunkissed and she was his Laureline. His Laureline who hadn't given him an answer yet, his Laureline that was somewhere in the red zone. This wasn't her in his lap, lips on his and hands in his hair. But he could pretend it was, just for a little while, just to quell the loneliness a little longer. 

This woman inside her had it too, that growing loneliness within her. Neither of them had ever really know love or true affection, had never been truly cherished or cared for. But here they were, briefly taking solace with lips and tongues, fingers touching skin that didn't belong to them. Laureline didn't love him, not like he loved her, she didn't even find him capable of the emotion. Maybe she was right, he'd never be able to care for her like he wanted to. He didn't know what it meant to love someone for more than a few hours at a time to fill the empty ache inside his chest. But he could have this moment, have this beautiful woman who was not quite his and still indulge in his own fantasy of the one he desired. He wasn't an agent, he wasn't a soldier, he was out of the suit from the waist up and hands were stroking his chest, he was just a lonely man, a man desperate for the touch of someone who actually cared. 

His hands were on a slender waist, nails just lightly digging into the soft skin and suddenly there were tears running down his face and he wasn't aware of if they belonged to him or the beautiful glampod in his arms. How could he be here when his partner was without him? How could he be here wasting time when the real woman he loved was in terrible danger? Was it because part of him was so upset over her rejection that he needed to distract himself so soon? Maybe part of him was angry, angry that she was so quick to dismiss him, angry that she treated his feelings as if they were so trivial. Mostly he was angry that she had a fair point, that she had every right not to believe him. Did he even believe himself? 

And then lips were pausing on the side of his neck because he was now shaking with silent sobs, his fingers reaching to cup the woman's face, of the one he loved. She put a hand on his face, thumb wiping away tears as they came. All he could do was gaze into blue eyes still so lonely and whisper 'I'm sorry' repeatedly with a trembling voice. He spoke to Laureline and Bubble, neither deserved the treatment he was giving them, they didn't need him. And then she was herself again, or at least in the form she seemed comfortable in. There were tears in her eyes as well and he didn't know if they were for him or her or the entire situation they were currently in.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed this in my life.


End file.
